worlds_end_bookfandomcom-20200214-history
Krieger Kross
Krieger Kross (formerly Soldner; b. 4 Jun 1047) is a Human man, son of Aela Dova and Slav Soldner. He is the brother of Hallud and Zlata Soldner, and husband of Isabel Kross. He is the father of John, Caecelia, Zelda, Freddie, and Elizabeth Kross and grandfather of Albend, Vesperia, Hyacinth, Ciaran, Seraphina, Robin and Adelaide. Krieger is a former assassin that worked for justice in his country of Cartham, but became a cobbler's apprentice after his daughter Caecelia was kidnapped by Ambersight Confessors. Biography Early life Krieger was born June 4, 1047 to Slav Soldner and Aela Dova as their second son, after Hallud. When Krieger was two years old, his sister Zlata was born. Krieger was closer to his sister than his brother, and was often in trouble. He learned to suppress his emotions at a young age so as not to appear weak. Krieger's sister Zlata was raped by a young noble's son, and she killed herself shortly thereafter. Vowing revenge on the boy who got away with his crimes and the system that had failed them, Krieger joined the Assassin Order at a young age and quickly moved up the ranks. Krieger accepted a task regarding an alleged dark mage in the Dryad village of Mapleton. Unwilling to rest on the way to the village, Krieger ended up fainting upon arrival and was nursed back to health by the very woman he was assigned to kill. After some investigating, Krieger deduced that Isabel Kross was not a dark mage at all, but instead a halfling who was ostracized by the Maple Dryads. Krieger returned to Cartham City with Isabel, having fallen in love with her and determined to prove her innocence. Marriage and early family life Krieger and Isabel were married in an unofficial ceremony by Krieger's priest friend Lawrence Keese. Shortly after their wedding, they conceived a son named John. Krieger and Isabel were leaders of the movement that ended in the repeal of the Interracial Marriage Ban. They were the first interracial couple to be married in a legal ceremony. They would have another child the following October, named Caecelia. However, Caecelia was kidnapped by Ambersight Confessors when she was only days old, forcing Krieger to admit that he had continued to work for the Assassin Order without Isabel's knowledge. Furious, Isabel declared that they would have no more children. Krieger quit the Order and began an apprenticeship with Finn Woodall, a Dryad cobbler. In January, Isabel returned home from the Oakenwald Square Market with another halfling woman named Sophia. It was eventually discovered that Isabel and Sophia were twin sisters who had been separated at birth. Upon Isabel's announcement that she was pregnant, Krieger was enraged, as they had not slept together since Caecelia's birth. He accused her of adultery, which Isabel denied. Sadon Montgomery came to believe that Isabel and Sophia were the Dryad Sisters of prophecy, and that Isabel's pregnancy was an immaculate conception of the Peacebringer. Father of the Peacebringer Isabel gave birth to a daughter the following September, who was named Zelda after Krieger's deceased sister. Zelda was raised as Krieger's biological daughter, though she bore little resemblance to him. Krieger and Isabel would have two more children; Elizabeth and Frederick Kross, who were twins. Krieger and Isabel elected to keep Zelda's identity as the Peacebringer a secret, only known to them and a small group of friends. Zelda herself did not know that she was half-Goddess, nor did she or her siblings know of Caecelia. Krieger was disappointed to learn that John and his friend Cassian Dorna had dropped out of the prestigious Carthian Preparatory School to join the Assassin Order. Caecelia returned to the Kross family with her husband Ceodore. Though she initially believed that Krieger and Isabel had abandoned her, they told her that she had been kidnapped as a Changeling by Ambersight Confessors for her father's deeds as an Assassin. Though initially disgusted by her biological family, she felt betrayed by the Ambersight and took up residence in Graywater Marsh. Krieger and Isabel were forced to tell their daughter about her origins when King Fendrel Fischbach ordered that the Peacebringer be brought to the Royal Castle. Though Zelda believed that the decree was benign in nature, Krieger and Isabel suspected that the King wanted the Peacebringer killed or to harness their inherent magical power. Krieger was enraged to learn that Zelda decided to turn herself in, and contacted his associates in the Assassin Order to plan an escape for his daughter. Later life Physical appearance Krieger has long dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. His face is hard and strong, and he has a small crooked nose and strong brow bones. He is tall and muscular, and is tan in complexion. Krieger's face is scarred over the right side of his lip. He has stubble and thick eyebrows, and a few freckles on his face. He usually wears peasant's clothing Isabel fashioned for him, and in his younger years was usually wearing a white cloak. Krieger's age shows most on his forehead, where deep wrinkles form in his later years. Etymology Krieger is directly from the German word for "warrior, soldier, brave". Krieger's birth surname, Soldner, is of Germanic origin, and has two possible sources. Firstly, the surname may be an occupational name for a toll collector, from the German "zollner", meaning "toll collector", composed of the element "zoll", meaning "toll, duty", and the agent suffix "er", meaning "a person or thing that performs a specified action". Secondly, the surname may be a topographical name deriving from the Middle High German "selde", meaning "croft", and would have been given to an inhabitant of a croft, being a hut with a small kitchen garden, but no agricultural land attached. Kross is a metonymic occupational name for a maker of mugs and jugs, derived from Middle Low German "krus" or "kros", meaning "pitcher, ceramic drinking vessel".Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Kross Family Category:Males Category:Married Individuals Category:Soldner Family Category:Individuals with Pixie Companions Category:Assassin Order Category:Isabel Kross' romantic relationships Category:Gato Ysabel's romantic relationships Category:1040s births